The So Called 'RobRae' Fic
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: A look into what would happen if someone wrote a BAD RobRae fanfic. Just to let you all know, I'm a RobRae fan. And with that said, enjoy.


The So Called RobRae Fic

**The So Called 'RobRae' Fic**

By TPOC

**Before I begin, this is kinda my first fic. So be nice. This fic will be pretty random also, but I have an important A/N at the end to make a point about some of the RobRae stories, and probably the other pairing stories as well. But this story is mainly focused on RobRae. I also like to thank Kryalla Orchid for inspiring me to write this fic. **

**I hope you all enjoy this weird little piece! :D**

**And again, as I mention before in the summary, I'm a RobRae fan, just to let you all know. ;)**

xxxxxx

Once upon a time there was a young(probably preteenish) immature RobRae fan who decided to make a RobRae fanfic, in 'devotion' to his/her pairing. He/she got started on it right away.

Although, even though he/she had no creativity on how to make a GOOD RobRae fic, he/she decided to make a BAD one.

How bad you say?

Well, this so called 'FAN' decided to either chose; **a**. to make a RobRae fanfic that bashes Starfire for no reason and makes her into a total clingy, bratty, uncaring...b-word(which she is also portrayed in some of those high school AU's) **b**. make a RobRae fanfic that turns Raven into some sort of an emo, even though she ISN'T ONE. And **c**., making a RobRae fanfic that makes Robin and Raven rush into liking each other rather too quickly.

So what do you think this 'brilliant author' chooses?

Frankly, he/she choused…….**ALL OF THEM!!**

And so begins the nightmare of a very bad RobRae fanfiction.

So the RobRae 'fan' sent his/her fanfic, hoping it would be a big hit.

Sadly, it wasn't.

Instead, people started to riot at the streets, destroying store windows, pushing down automobiles, and setting everything on fire after reading such an abomination of a RobRae fic.

People also went insane reading it, and decided to blow up their house and commit crimes.

The fanfic was SO bad, that it summoned meteors, destroying every major city in the world.

Then, break dancing robots from outer space came and destroyed everything in their path.

Then a dimensional rift opened and monsters began coming out of it and terrorized everything.

THEN all the monsters started doing the Michael Jackson 'Thriller' dance, along with the song playing in the background, much to everyone's dismay(and confusion.).

**THEN **Pauly Shore came and decided to do some stand-up comedy, which add **MORE** to everyone's dismay.

And if that's not enough mayhem……

All the cola's in the in the world have gone flat!

Britney Spears starts singing again!

Sanjia(or whatever the heck that mohawk ponytailed American Idol's name is) is starting his record deal!

80's trends have been revived(OH PLEASE NO!)!

Old rich white dudes try to rap!

One Piece on Cartoon Network (might) be canceled(so I'm a OP fan, sue me!)!

Postal stamp prices have gone sky high!

**IT WAS CHAOS!! **

Meanwhile though in a house, a mature RobRae fan(who's unaware of what's happening outside) who just read the bad RobRae fanfic said,

"Oh my gosh, this is the WORST RobRae fanfic I have ever read."

And after that statement, a miraculous thing happened.

Everyone was sane again, the major cities of the world miraculously rebuild themselves, all the break dancing robots exploded, the monsters stop their dancing and were suck back into the dimensional portal, rotten fruit was being thrown at Pauly Shore, cola's now have some fizz in them, Britney Spears decided not to sing anymore, Sanjia's record deal was called off, the 80's trends have died, the old rich white guys were laughed at, One Piece is(hopefully) back on air, and the prices of postal stamps have reduced!

Everything was back to normal!

But there was one last thing this smart, mature RobRae fan had to do.

And that was to submit a review to the horrible excuse for a RobRae fanfic that the ignorant, immature 'fan' made. And what did this person say on this review?

"This is terrible. I can't describe how awful this is. Just…just stop writing. You fail."

After Boja(I'm calling him/her Boja, I'm getting tired of calling this person a 'fan') read this review, Boja did the one thing any bad RobRae author who writes bad RobRae fanfiction does…….

And that's exploding.

_**BOOOOOOOOM!!**_

And so, Boja exploded, never to be heard from again.

All was absolutely well…...

So, the moral of this story is: **Please make a GOOD RobRae fic. Or else you'll probably bring out some sort of weird apocalypse.**

THE END! :D

xxxxxx

**A/N:**

**Now, for my small rant. **

**Is it just me, or is some of these R/R(I'm getting tired of typing RobRae, so I'm shorting it to R/R.) authors on this site just can't make a decent R/R fic? Don't get me wrong, there are EXCELLENT R/R authors on this site, like alena-chan, EmaniaHilel, Delitelia, Red Room Flare, Nomadic One, and others I forgot, but recently, some of these new authors just aren't even trying. **

**They usually write an R/R fic that involves: Starfire bashing, Raven being emo, Robin and Raven rushing into liking each other, and of course, the real problem…….OOCness(there might be more stuff that they do, but I don't really want to look into it).**

**Now tell me, to all the new R/R authors, does all that make a good story?**

**The answer is ****no****.**

**The point I'm making here is, that you all have to keep the characters IN character. That is the REAL moral to this story.**

**When I read Kryalla Orchid's(who is a RobStar fan, in which I totally respect) author's note in her story 'Stolen', she said some true stuff in those first four paragraphs. And that is to KEEP THE CHARACTERS IN CHARACTER WHEN YOU WRITE A PAIRING FIC. **

**Yes, you heard me right, it doesn't have to be R/R, too! ALL OF THE OTHER PAIRING FICS HAVE GOT TO HAVE THE CHARACTERS ****IN**** CHARACTER!**

**That is all I have to say. Thank you for reading this and I hope that all of you starting TT authors, let it be any pairing you like, remember this little fact.**

**So……thank you again. **

**Oh, and please give me nice reviews. No flames about the story, please.**

**:)**

_**TPOC**_


End file.
